Measured values of fill level measurement devices, flow measurement devices, and pressure measurement devices can be transmitted to a mobile device or mobile terminal in a wired or wireless manner if the measurement device can be unequivocally assigned to the mobile device. If the measured values are intended to be transmitted (indirectly) via a central server, it is important to ensure that the user or the mobile device actually has appropriate authorisation. This can be done on the server side by the operator giving the mobile device access to the server in order to retrieve these data.